I Promised Myself
by TearsThatGlitter
Summary: All-Human Story. Bella is a world wide pop star. Suffering an emotional breakdown, she goes back home to Forks to be with her Dad. There she runs into Edward; the local bad-boy. Can Bella have the 'happily ever after' she desperately wants? ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I am not American, nor do I go by the name of Stephenie Meyer. Therefore obviously I do not own Edward or Bella, wails uncontrollably. **

This is an all-human story, and my first ever fanfic. Please be nice, though constructive criticism is always welcomed! :)

Summary:All-Human Story. Bella is a world wide pop star. Suffering an emotional breakdown, she goes back home to Forks to be with her Dad. There she runs into Edward; the local bad-boy. Can Bella have the 'happily ever after' she desperately wants?

* * *

_**Prologue**_

_A __**celebrity**__ is a widely-recognized or famous person who commands a high degree of public and media attention._

They forget to mention that being famous also means that:

**_a) You have no personal/private life._**

**_b) People assume they know you from what they read._**

**_c) Now that you have money, people also assume it brings you happiness._**

**_d) If you don't smile for one picture out of a thousand your classed as stuck up bitch._**

Don't get me wrong, being famous has it perks. You can get into premieres, get loads of free stuff, or 'swag' as the media calls it, and of course the money that comes along with it. But like I stated above, money can make you comfortable, but can It really make you happy?

If you ever asked me that question, my answer would be no.

I'm privileged to be a _**celebrity**_, or to be more precise a singer.

When I was young I dreamt of superstardom, that I could sing on the stage in front of hundreds, even thousands of people.

For my first ever album to get to number 1 and that my music video would be a smash on MTV.

Well I was fortunate enough that my dreams did come true.

I was signed to a record company when I was fifteen and my first album came out a year later. The album stayed on top for months and so did my video, I preformed at numerous awards shows and made special appearances on tv shows.

I was the golden child of pop music, with my long brunette hair, my warm chocolate colored eyes and my 'hot bod' as numerous magazines had called it.

What people didn't see was the control that I was under. I was told to look a certain way, to act a certain way, to make the world think I was the all American child, who could do no wrong.

For three years I was moulded into the prefect 'pop star'. Controlled in every aspect of my life. Who to be seen with, where to be spotted, what clothes to wear.

But eventually the cracks began to show. I rebelled by going to parties with revealing outfits and getting totally wasted, which ended up on several front pages of the newspapers.

Parents were outraged that their children's role model was pictured in such outrageous behaviour. Though it didn't mind them that I was plastered on every magazine cover scantly dressed anyway.

The media hounded me night and day trying to get the perfect shot of me doing something scandalous, they were so desperate they rummaged through my garbage, what they were expecting to find I had no idea.

Through all the stress and horrible stories the media had created, my fans stayed loyal. Always sending me letters of inspiration and encouragement. They did help, but only a little.

When I turned twenty, I had three number one albums under my belt and numerous awards, but the pressure was still going strong. Even then the recording studio still told me how to act and behave.

Everywhere I went a light bulb would go off in my face, and even more outrageous stories were appearing in the magazines.

One story that I remember particularly well was that I was a lesbian, who liked nothing better than having group orgies and getting high on drugs. It did make me laugh at first, after all the years I had been in the spotlight you get a think skin to gossip in the media.

But eventually my armour was dented and I literally had a break down, an emotional breakdown.

I wouldn't leave my house, I wouldn't answer the phone, cancelled all my appearances on tv and my fourth album was left unfinished. I didn't trust anyone, I couldn't think clearly and couldn't express myself emotionally, which led to me crying non-stop. I felt drained, like the life in me was ripped from my soul. I felt used and abused.

And you thought fame was all glitz and glamour?

Think again.

I finally found enough courage to leave the house and book a one way ticket home.

It was the only place I could be myself.

My dad Charlie had begged and begged me to come home so he could look after "his little girl" for months, and now finally I was.

Little did I know coming home to Forks would be a drama all in itself.


	2. Home Sweet Home

**Disclaimer: I am not American, nor do I go by the name of Stephenie Meyer. Therefore obviously I do not own Edward or Bella, wails uncontrollably. **

Wow, thank you to all who gave me wonderful reviews! (Hands out brownies) I hope you like this chapter as much! Again constructive criticism is always welcomed. :)

Summary: All-Human Story. Bella is a world wide pop star. Suffering an emotional breakdown she goes back home to Forks to be with her Dad. There she runs into Edward; the local bad-boy. Can Bella have the 'happily ever after' she desperately wants?

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

After what seemed like an eternity the plane finally descended into Port Angeles airport. Getting up from my first class seat, I was very aware at the curious glances that the other passengers were giving me. Though I pretended that I didn't notice, just another price of being in every newspaper in the country I suppose.

Finally making my way off the plane and walking into arrivals, suitcase at my side, my eyes began searching frantically for Charlie. My hand gripped the suitcase automatically as I saw even more heads turn my way. I felt like bursting into tears right then, I just wanted to be left alone. I wanted to be like everyone else, to go around in public without people looking at me like I was a freak show. My breathing hitched as my throat seemed tighter all of a sudden.

My eyes darted around in such a vigour that I thought that they may roll out of my head. But at long last they landed on Charlie. He was standing awkwardly near the back, a deep frown creasing his brow.

Taking in a shuddering breath I darted towards him, the wheels of my suitcase shaking slightly at my sudden change of pace.

Upon seeing me, the crease marring his forehead vanished and a look of relief crossed his face. Abandoning my suitcase I flung my arms around his neck as soon as I was in reach. "Dad." I whispered, my eyes stinging from the tears that were threatening to spill.

His arms wrapped around me protectively, and all of a sudden I didn't care that people might be watching, I was just glad to be home. "Bella." Charlie started, his voice thick. "Everything will be okay now." His grip tightened slightly, as if he was checking that I was actually there.

* * *

The drive to Forks was a bit tense to be honest, from my passenger seat I could see that Charlie had opened his mouth several times as if to speak, but then he would hastily close it and continue to watch the road.

"Dad, are you okay?" I tilted my head to the side to see his face better. His eyes drifted to me quickly, then back to the road.

"I'm sorry Bella." was all he said, his voice just as thick as it was in the airport.

"What do you mean?" I ask, completely confused. "You have nothing to be sorry for." It was true, I know I'm not exactly a 'daddy's girl' but I loved my dad fiercely and he had never done anything to warrant an apology.

I heard him take a deep sigh, his fingers gripping the steering wheel of the cruiser with slightly more force.

"I should have been with you." He stated, his eye not leaving the road this time. "I should have been there to look after my little girl, if I did then you wouldn't be like this." I could see that his eyes were turning glassy and his breathing was becoming more shallow.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he was blaming himself?!

"It's not your fault at all dad!" My voice fierce. "You had a job to do. It was my choice to move to New York and to get a manager." His eyes glanced at mine again, but I could still see the look of guilt they held.

"I know you wanted to look after me, but I'm twenty years old, and you have a life of your own." I explained gently, not wanting to upset him further.

"It's my fault, I just kept on saying 'yes' to everyone, frightened to let anybody down. I didn't even think of what I was doing to myself." My hands fidgeted with a lock of my hair. A habit of mine when I was upset or stressed.

"I wanted to please everyone, to live up to everyone's expectations of what they _thought _they knew of me." I gazed at the passing scenery, another fifteen minutes and we would be in Forks.

"I know I always told you I was fine when you used to ring and check up on me, even mom didn't suspect anything." I continued my explanation, unable to stop the words from flowing from my mouth. "I just thought that if I said 'yes' enough times, then everything would turn good in the end. But I realized it was having the opposite effect."

Charlie took one of his hands from the steering wheel and grasped mine gently. I tore my gaze away from the window and looked back to him. "Bella you will always be my little girl, no matter how old you are." He smiled slightly, his eyes creasing. "Now that you are here, I will look after you, and you are not going back to New York until _I _know you are back to that girl who never left anything or anyone get her down, the girl who always looked on the bright side of things, and most importantly the girl who never let anybody push her around." Charlie soft smile never left his face, but what I saw in his eyes was guilt no longer, it was determination.

"Thanks dad". I smiled, and for what must be the first time in years, it wasn't a false one.

* * *

When we arrived at Charlie's house I immediately felt some of the stress leave my shoulders. It was nothing special, just a two bedroom house with a small lawn, but to me it was home. When I first made it 'big' I offered to buy Charlie a new house, over and over again. He politely refused me each and every time, saying the house held too many memories for him to give it up.

As I sat in the cruiser outside the house, gazing up at the windows, then across the small lawn. I never felt happier than I did at that moment, for dad refusing to give away our home.

"You go inside Bella, I'll get your luggage."

Charlie handed me the house key and got out of the cruiser. I grasped the key in my hand and followed him out of the car.

Walking up the path to the door I couldn't help but remember some of my childhood memories of growing up here. One was of me when I was about seven. I was practising to ride my bike. I had been so determined to ride the bicycle on my own, that I nearly burst into hysterics when Charlie had offered to hold the back of the seat for me when I began to wobble.

Inevitably I fell to the ground, scraped my leg and burst into hysterics anyway. Though Charlie just came over to me, picked my up, dusted me off and told me that I was doing a brilliant job. I gave him a watery smile, placed a kiss on the cheek before attempting to the ride the bicycle again.

Shaking my head I put the key into the lock and opened the door. When I walked in I knew I had made the right decision to come back to Forks. This was home, nothing here could cause me any distress.

* * *

****

I'm proud of myself, I've updated way earlier than I thought I would. Thanks again to all the lovely people who reviewed! It is because of you that I've updated so soon.

Oh and Edward will be making an appearance really soon! In case your wondering! :)


	3. Unexpected Stranger

**Sorry it took a little longer than expected. Had a little trouble with this chapter, but everything worked out great in the end!**

**I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story, you made my day guys.**** Also a great big hug to everyone who has put this story on their alerts! :)**

**I would also like to publicly thank **_**and**_** cuddle **_**flamingo1325 **_**for being my beta for this story! Thanks to them this chapter is readable! **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I'm _still_ not Stephenie Meyer nor do I own Twilight. Crazy huh?**

* * *

****

Unexpected Stranger

"Mmm, It's lovely dad." I tried to sound as convincing as I could, trying desperately to swallow the rubber bacon in my mouth. Charlie looked amused to say the least, a frying pan in one hand and a spatula in the other, his mouth stretched into a wide smile.

"I know I'm not a good cook Bella." He chuckled. "But thanks for humoring me.."

Smiling slightly, but silently grateful that I could stop eating, I rose from the chair and took my plate towards the sink. Before I could even place the dish into the bowl, Charlie had unceremoniously swiped it from my grip.

"Go and take a shower- no offense Bells but it looks like you could use one." He said, whilst studying my appearance.

I knew he was right of course. My hair that always used to be so thick and glossy was now dull and scraggly. My once smooth skin that used to be flawless was now blotchy from all the crying that I had done. Small purple circles were also forming under my eyes; the result of countless sleepless nights that I have become accustom too. I had also come to realize that my patience was not what it once was. The slightest thing could either set me off in tears, or cause me to fly into a unpredicted rage. But stress can do that to you I suppose.

I won't even mention the smell. As disgusting as it sounds, personal hygiene was not something that was high on my priority of things towards the end of my stay in New York. Just trying to make it through the day without crying or having a panic attack when the phone rang was much more important.

"Okay." I agreed.

Taking the shower was bliss. As the hot water pounded against my aching muscles, the permanent knot that was always present in my back loosened a little. I washed and conditioned my hair three times, and scrubbed my skin until it was a light shade of red.Allowing myself some comfort and enjoying the calming sensations of the water pounding against my skin, my defenses fell and a forgotten memory came hurtling forward in my mind.

_"Isabella! What has happened to you!" A startled screech came from my living room doorway._

_I jumped in surprise, the carton of ice cream falling to the floor as it slipped from my hands. Turing around on my sofa I could see Jessica. My manager. Her thin lips were curled up in disgust, as she surveyed the area around me, her eye's darting from place-to-place like lasers. She stepped into the room, her hands lightly shaking, a sign that she was trying to control her anger no doubt._

_"Jessica!" I jumped up in a flurry, trying desperately to hide the evidence of my temporary weakness. But as she looked at me, I knew it was too late._

_"Do you want to look like an obese cow?" she questioned bluntly.Her intense gaze landed on my face, making my stomach squirm with apprehension. My lips felt dry and my mouth felt like sand paper._

_"Jessica, I-""Don't you Jessica me!" She sneered, her voice booming over mine. _

_"Why are you eating ice cream, chips and __**chocolate**__?" She looked faint all of a sudden, her thin fingers landing on her chest as she tried to control her breathing._

_"Isabella, do you want to be fat? I mean look at you! You're not exactly thin as it is!" Her snide comments stung me, as if she had actually slapped me. Looking down at my flat stomach I didn't know what she meant._

_"I am not fat." My voice was weak, barley a whisper._

_Jessica strode towards me, her high heels tapping against the wooden floor. A cool hand grasped my chin, forcing me to look up at her pale face._

_"You will no longer eat this rubbish, you are supposed to be __**thin**__. Images of your body fill the minds of older men and teenage boys across the world. Your marketed as a 'sex symbol,' not some kind of singing whale." Her voice was cold like ice. I tried to pull my head back, which only resulted in her tightening her vice like hold._

_"I have put too much effort into your career to let you ruin all of it now. You have a red carpet event in two weeks and I want your flab turned into abs, you hear me?" she hissed. _

_I merely nodded my head; tears were already welling up behind my eyes._

_"You also need a tan, your looking kind of pasty to me, I'll book you in at Tanlines." Jessica let loose her hold and rearranged her frizzy brown hair, she looked at me one last time before she strode out of the house._

_Of course during the following two weeks I went to the gym, got a personal trainer who looked confused to why I needed him, but worked with me nonetheless. I ate only steamed vegetables, exercised at home and even got my spray tan. _

_By the time the event came around, my body was a Coppertone color, my hair was styled into loose waves, and my body looked stunning, bar my hips which protruded oddly against my stretched skin. I was all smiles for the cameras and for the screaming fans. Though inside, I could feel another piece of me die._

Before I knew what I was doing, I started to scrub harder, my skin stinging slightly as I did so. Tears started to flow from my eyes for no apparent reason. I wanted to feel like myself again, and if I could just scrub away all dirt that I had brought with me, then I would go back to being normal. But the harder I scrubbed, I knew it wasn't working.

Getting out of the shower, the cool air lapped against the raw skin on my arms, making it throb a little. I quickly dried myself, wiping away the remnants of my tears as I did so. I wiped some of the condensation off of the bathroom mirror and stared at myself.

With my normal shade of pale skin, my face void of any make up and my hair just falling naturally down my back, I was beginning to look like my normal self already. I smiled in spite of myself and made my way to get changed.

Once in my bedroom I changed into some of my comfy sweats and a loose fitting sweater and pulled my hair into a messy bun. Placing my dirty clothes into the hamper, I made my way back downstairs. As soon as I neared the bottom though, I could hear some hushed voices coming from the living room.

"I want to see her." A deep voice spoke.

"I don't think it's best right now." Muttered Charlie, his voice slightly torn.

"Please Charlie, just quickly." The deeper voice said, slightly quieter than before.

I could hear Charlie sigh, even from here. It sounded like he was weighing up the options up in his mind.

"Maybe if you could wait awhile, come by next week maybe? Bella is in a delicate state at the moment."

"I understand Charlie, I really do. But I won't be long. I promise." The other voice persisted.

"I don't like this." Charlie grumbled. "I'll see what Bella says, but you must go if she doesn't want to see you, understand?" His voice going firmer.

"Completely, I do not wish to harm her." The smooth voice spoke again.

Before I could move, the door opened and Charlie stepped out, his eyes landing directly on me.

"Bella." He said as he shut the living room door.

"Are you okay? You were quite a while up there." Charlie asked me, his face looking concerned.

I smiled a perfect fake smile. So perfect in fact it looked real. Using it so much over the last few years had helped tremendously.

"I'm fine dad, just wanted to relax a bit and get rid of that grimy smell I had." I attempted to joke.

Charlie looked like he didn't believe me, but didn't say anything on the matter.

"There's someone here who would like to see you." He said, totally changing the subject.

My eyes widened slightly, my breathing becoming slightly heavier. Panic washed over me as if someone had submerged my head into freezing water. I blinked several times, trying to subside my fear. Ever since my 'breakdown' I didn't like speaking to people- Charlie was the only exception.

Charlie must have noticed the change in my expression because he was at the base of the stairs in an instant, his hand grabbed mine as he leaded me down the last remaining steps.

"It's okay Bells, I'll tell him to go away."

I couldn't answer him straight away, thoughts were already swirling in my head. Seeing someone who wasn't Charlie was like being handed a death sentence. I could almost imagine what a convicted criminal must feel like as they were lead away to their death. All calm and poised on the outside, but deep inside they were screaming, frightened of what was about to come. I could relate in a way. Meeting strangers or any person for that matter, was my idea of being handed a death sentence.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. I didn't know what I wanted.

Charlie squeezed my arm reassuringly, a comforting smile played along his lips.

"It's entirely up to you Bella. I'll stand by whatever decision you make." His voice was rock steady, but I could tell by the look on his face that he meant it.

"You're a strong girl Bella, you cannot shelter yourself away from people all of your life. One day you will have to speak to somebody who isn't your old dad." He smiled a real smile at this. His eyes crinkling at the corners.

Noticing the look of hesitation still on my face he turned me slightly, so I was standing directly in front of him.

"If it makes you feel any better I'll come in with you. Besides I'm sure you'll be pleasantly surprised when you meet this person."

That got my curiosity going. I didn't even keep in contact with anyone from Forks. But yet there was a stranger standing in my living room, waiting for me.

And by the reassuring grin that was on Charlie's face, he obviously thought I would like to talk to whoever was inside.

"Okay." I quickly agreed. My eyes widening. Shocked at how easy the word had slipped from my lips.

Charlie looked at me oddly, clearly surprised by my sudden valor.

Truth be told I was too, the word had slipped out so easily that it had frightened me. Even before I had made a conscious decision on what to do the word had come from my mouth, agreeing instantly.

I smiled at him reassuringly, even though my heart was about to break through my chest as it hammered against my ribcage.

Opening the door seemed to pass in slow motion. It must have been seconds but to me it felt like an excruciating torture than had dragged on for hours. Once I had finally got the door open, I took a timid step into the room. My nostrils became flared as I tried to quell the hysteria growing inside of me.

Deciding that the faster I did it, then the sooner it would be over, I forced myself forward. Taking two long strides into the room, my eyes landed on the person inside. My eyes instantly widened in shock, my jaw going completely slack.

An amused smile played along their lips, their eyes locking on to mine.

"Hello, Bella."

* * *


End file.
